Solo tal vez
by scaar15
Summary: En ese momento que ambos ojos se reencontraron se brindaron una cálida sonrisa entre ellos que era capaz de calmar el corazón del otro, y a pesar de ir por caminos separados, ellos sabían que algún día, tal vez, solo tal vez, su amor triunfaría. YamaShizu
1. Chapter 1

_**Shizuku P.O.V.**_

_**Es algo tarde, pero creo que voy a llegar a tiempo al Seminario Sasaki… Últimamente he pensado en mis sentimientos sobre Haru mas seguido, ya que no estoy mucho tiempo con él, me la paso más con Yamaken… Creo que esto está haciendo que me sienta… ¿Confundida?, supongo que a esto le llaman "triangulo amoroso", nunca me había sucedido. Haru es problemático, pero gracioso. Es celoso, pero tiene su lado tierno, aunque es un obstáculo en mis estudios. Mientras que Yamaken es atractivo, pero engreído. Es serio y ambicioso, pero cuando quiere es dulce y amable. Ya no sé qué es lo que siento…Amo a Haru, pero estoy experimentando nuevos sentimientos hacia Yamaken.**_

_Ya en el seminario Sasaki, me senté en donde usualmente me siento, y al poco tiempo llega Yamaken._

Yamaken: Buenos días. –_Dijo sentándose a mi lado_.-

Shizuku: Buen día Yamaken-kun. –_Dije con un tono serio como de costumbre_.-

Yamaken: ¿Hace mucho llegaste?

Shizuku: No, suelo llegar más temprano pero hoy me atrase. Se rompió el bus y tuve que caminar un largo rato.

Yamaken: -_Con un brillo que salía de sus ojos_.- Tonta, la próxima vez avísame y te iré a recoger.

Shizuku: ¿Eh? ¿No sería molesto para ti? –_Dije un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de conducta de Yamaken, esos últimos días estuvo generoso conmigo_.-

Yamaken: No me molesta, enserio. –_Dijo desviando la mirada_.-

Shizuku: Gracias –_Le_ _dije sonriendo, es extraño… ¿Yo sonriendo?_-

Yamaken: -_Me miro por unos segundos y volteo inmediatamente_.- Bien, mañana te iré a buscar a tu casa.

Shizuku: Esta bien. –_Termine la oración y saque mis libros para ponerme a estudiar… Siento que Yamaken me está observando. ¿Qué le pasa?_-

_Al otro día, Yamaken paso a buscarme a mi casa, yo salí a atenderlo en bata y con la cara roja._

Yamaken: -_Un tanto sorprendido_.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

Shizuku: Lo siento, pero estoy enferma –_Dije con tono grave, ya que tenia la nariz tapada y me dolía la garganta_.- Tendré que faltar hasta que me recupere… -_Dije con tristeza, después de todo me iba a costar retomar las clases_.-

Yamaken: Esta bien, luego te pasare los deberes. –_Dijo mirando hacia otro lado_.-

Shizuku: ¿En verdad? –_Me sentí entusiasmada, cada vez me sorprendo más. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan optimista?_.-

Yamaken: Si… -_Note que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas_.-

Shizuku: Muchas gracias –_Dije un tanto seria, no quería parecer una idiota haciendo una escena como de película_.- Te abrazaría, pero te contagiaría. – _¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En verdad yo dije eso?._- Bien, nos vemos luego, adiós. –_Dije acelerada, estoy actuando como una estúpida. -_

Yamaken: -_Sonrojado_.- Nos vemos. –_Dio media vuelta y se fue_.-

_**Yamaken P.O.V.**_

_**¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso está empezando a interesarte en mi?... Maldición, mi corazón se acelero cuando dijo esas palabras, Shizuku… ¿Qué es lo que tienes… Que me atrae tanto? **_

_**Shizuku P.O.V.**_

_**Estoy mirando desde la ventana de mi habitación mirando el atardecer que me distrae de mis estudios, cuando escuche la puerta y fui a atender.**_

Shizuku: ¡Haru! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí decirte que nos veríamos de nuevo en Año Nuevo. –_Estaba_ _tanto molesta._-

Haru: ¡Ya lo sé! Pero me molesta no verte nunca mientras que Yamaken te ve todos los días. –_Se cruzo de brazos_.-

Shizuku: ¿Aun sigues con eso? –_Suspire_.- Haru, si te dije que te quiero es porque de verdad lo siento, no hare nada que te lastime. – _Lo mire a los ojos_.-

Haru: Lose… Pero… -_Dijo sonrojado y con cara de caprichoso_.-

Shizuku: ¿Puedes respetar mi decisión?

Haru: Si… -_Note que tenía una expresión triste_.-

Shizuku: Bien…

Haru: Creo que me iré, debes querer estar sola…

Shizuku: Si, por favor. –_Le dije en tono frio_.-

Haru: Mejórate… -_Me dedico una cálida sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara_.-

Shizuku: Gracias… Haru. –_Haru se fue, y lo observe mientras se iba. ¿Lo abre lastimado siendo tan fría_? –

_**Al otro día ya comencé a sentirme un poco mejor, pero no estaba aliviada del todo, seguía con dolores de cabeza y para el colmo mi padre me llamo mientras estaba durmiendo la siesta diciéndome que alguien vino a verme, si llega a ser Haru de nuevo lo golpeare. **_

Shizuku: Oh, Yamaken-kun eras tú –_no lo esperaba._-

Yamaken: Ah… Si vine a traerte las tareas… -_Lo note extraño, no me miro en ningún momento, solo miraba al suelo._- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Shizuku: Un poco.

Yamaken: Ah… Entonces, toma esto. –_Saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita de madera._- Son tés de hierbas medicinales, si tomas al menos 2 al día te sentirás mucho mejor. –_Me sonrió gentilmente. Me sorprendí, jamás imagine que Yamaken se preocupara tanto por mí, diablos… Estoy cada vez más confundida._-

Shizuku: Muchas gracias Yamaken… -_Dije sonriéndole tímidamente, mas bien, con una sonrisa deforme. Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que no sé cómo no le cerré la puerta en la cara.-_

Yamaken: Que raro que no utilizaste el "kun" al final de mi nombre. –_Sentí que lo dijo en tono burlón._-

Shizuku: Tienes razón. –_Dije algo incomoda, no fue a propósito que dije su nombre sin el "kun" , tal vez esto significa que ¿A él y a Haru los tomo como iguales?, después de todo al único que lo llamo únicamente por su nombre es a Haru… De repente sentí una sensación fría en mi rostro. -_ ¿Nieve? –_ Precisamente en este momento… ¿Nieva?-_

Yamaken: Es verdad, tal vez debería irme antes de que las calles se llenen de nieve y no pueda transitar. – _Dijo mirando la nieve que caía.-_

Takashi: Oye Shizuku, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amigo que entre? Esta haciendo frio y está nevando. –_Creo que mi padre estuvo escuchando toda nuestra conversación hasta ahora._-

Shizuku: ¿No quieres pasar? –_Haciéndole caso a mi padre.-_

Yamaken: No gracias, solo vine para dejarte los deberes y los tés, ya me voy. Gracias de todas maneras señor Mizutani. _–Levantando la voz para que mi padre lo oyera.-_

Shizuku: Nos vemos en unos días Yamaken, hasta luego. –_Le dedique una mínima sonrisa._-

Yamaken: Nos vemos, Mizutani-san. –_Dijo con una sonrisa y saludándome moviendo su mano._-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a que Yamaken se tomo la molestia de traerme las tareas a mi casa he aprobado todas las pruebas, tan solo quedan dos semanas más para que termine el curso intensivo y me reúna con Haru. ¿Qué debería hacer?... **_

_**Por otro lado Yamaken está enfermo, tal vez sea donde me llevo los deberes bajo la nieve y la lluvia, y el clima últimamente no está muy estable. Pero el fue a traerme los deberes a pesar de la nieve y la lluvia, así que sentí que era mi responsabilidad llevarle los deberes y ayudarle por si no entendía algo. Así que hoy mismo iré a su casa. **_

_**Para mi mala suerte, antes de salir de mi casa tuve que tomar un paraguas porque el cielo estaba muy oscuro, parecía como si se fuese a caer el cielo. **_

_**Llegue a la casa de Yamaken, golpee la puerta y él me atendió. Inmediatamente que entre a su casa comenzó a caer un gran diluvio. **_

Yamaken: No debiste haber venido, ¿Acaso viste como estaba el clima? –_Me reprochó.- _

Shizuku: Tú también fuiste a dejarme los deberes bajo la lluvia una vez. –_Me defendí.- _

Yamaken: Si, pero yo estaba en un taxi, tu viniste caminando. Es otra cuestión. –_Dijo con tono molesto._- ¿No piensas en tu propia seguridad? Hay un gran viento afuera, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te pasaba algo? –_Quede con la boca un poco abierta, en verdad se preocupaba por mí._-

_**Luego de un rato de plática, estábamos sentados en el sofá mientras yo esperaba a que dejara de llover para poder ir a casa. **_

Yamaken: ¿Y qué tal las cosas con Haru? –_Estaba mirando hacia otro lado cuando me pregunto eso._-

Shizuku: Pues… El sigue celoso de ti.

Yamaken: ¿No confía en ti? ¿O tú no eres una persona en la cual se puede confiar? –_Dijo con una cara picara.-_

Shizuku: No es eso, es solo que paso más tiempo contigo que con él. –¿_Porque me siento acalorada?_-

Yamaken: Es un idiota. ¿Solo por eso se pone celoso? –_Levanto una ceja.-_

Shizuku: Parece… Pero a ti no te molesta, ¿O sí? Después de todo que Haru este celoso de ti afirma que eres atractivo.- _Eso sonó mal…_-

Yamaken: _-Mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.- _Aun así es un idiota. Porque después de todo te hace sentir incomoda a ti. Si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo posible para que confíes en mi, te respetaría y te sientas cómoda.

Shizuku: -_Me quede helada por unos segundos, ¿Qué debía responder a eso?-_

Yamaken: Iré al baño. Enseguida vuelvo. –_Dijo ocultando su rostro, y yo me quede sentada en el sillón, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.-_

_**Yamaken P.O.V.**_

_**¿Qué rayos dije? Así pensara que estoy tratando de conquistarla… Aun así… "**_Pero a ti no te molesta, ¿O sí? Después de todo que Haru este celoso de ti afirma que eres atractivo" _**, ¿Acaso ella piensa que yo soy atractivo? **__–Se pregunto mirándose al espejo, con la canilla del lava manos corriendo.- __**Soy un cobarde, estamos solos en mi casa, con una gran lluvia… Es la oportunidad perfecta para declararme, pero… Tengo… Miedo… Miedo a que me rechacen, que patético. Pero… Es ella… Nunca se como ella va a reaccionar, por eso estoy asustado. **_

_**Shizuku P.O.V.**_

_**Tengo ganas de ir al baño, me parare del sillón así apenas salga Yamaken entro yo, no quiero verle la cara, mas bien, no quiero que vea mi cara… ¡Estoy toda roja! **_

Yamaken: -_Saliendo del baño.-_ ¿Estabas esperando para entrar? –_Dijo mirando hacia la izquierda.-_

Shizuku: Si… -_Yo también estaba mirando hacia mi izquierda, ya que estábamos de frente.- _Con permiso. –_Sentí que mi pie choco con algo y me tire encima de Yamaken, quedando este arriba mío…-_

_**Yamaken no se paro, y yo tampoco. Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos… Pude notar como el susurro "Shizuku", lo que hizo que me sonrojara… No sabía lo que sentía, no sé si era deseo, obsesión, amor, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento tan precioso. El encima mío mirándome a los ojos, no había otro sonido más que el de su respiración cerca de la mía y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el techo de su casa.**_

Yamaken: Shizuku… Yo… -_Se iba acercando cada vez más a mis labios.- _Yo… Te amo… -_Las mejillas de Yamaken se tornaron rosas, casi rojas. Lo que me provoco ternura.- _Eres la primer chica que he amado… -_El no mentía, lo supe al verlo a los ojos.- _

_**Yamaken no espero una respuesta de mi parte, sus labios rozaban los míos, a lo que yo le dije "te amo", Yamaken sonrió y me beso. Experimente nuevos sentimientos en ese beso, sobre todo la confusión. ¿Qué sucedería con Haru? Pero en ese momento solo pensé en alguien… Yamaken. No quería pensar en nadie más que en él, por ese momento. **_

_**Seguimos besándonos, y estuvimos tirados en el suelo casi media hora. En esos besos jugué con su cabello, acaricie su bello rostro, interrumpí los besos con sonrisas, lo abrase… El también jugó con mi cabello, con mi cintura, beso mi cuello, y demás. **_

_**Yamaken se paro del suelo, y me ayudo a levantarme. En ese momento me dio el abraso más fuerte que jamás me hubiesen dado… Me transmitía tanta tranquilidad y calidez…. **_

Shizuku: Yamaken… Sabrás que te amo… Pero… -_Yamaken hizo un gesto de tristeza al escuchar un "pero" después de un "te amo".- _No sé lo que siento. No sé a quién amo mas, no se a quien debería elegir… Si a ti o a Haru…

Yamaken: -_Su cabello ocultaba sus ojos._- Entiendo… Deberías seguir a tu corazón, ¿No lo crees?

Shizuku: Mi corazón ama a dos personas. –_Le respondí sin titubear.- _

Yamaken: Entonces empieza a hacer algo al respecto, porque yo no te quiero compartir con nadie. –_Me miro con cara de enojo_.-

Shizuku: -_Con la boca un poco abierta._- Esta bien.

_**Al otro día mientras iba al Seminario Sasaki, me tope con Natsume-san**_

Asako: ¡Ah! ¡Mitty! ¡Tanto tiempo! –_Exclamo tan alegre como siempre.- _

Shizuku: Hola Natsume-san. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Asako: Bien, ¿Y usted Mitty? ¿Ya ha hablado con Haru acerca de lo de Año Nuevo? –_Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.-_

Shizuku: Natsume-san, ¿Cómo sabes eso? –_Le pregunte en tono serio, en verdad me molesta que se entrometa._-

Asako: Haru-kun me lo conto, últimamente ha estado muy triste. –_Dijo cambiando su cara de felicidad a una de amargura.- _

Shizuku: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Asako: Pues dijo que era porque la extrañaba mucho a usted, y que no quería perderla. –_Natsume-san estaba hablando tan seria que no parecía ella, no estaba mintiéndome._-

Shizuku: ¿Perderme? ¿A qué se refiere? –_Pregunte frunciendo el ceño._-

Asako: Tiene miedo de que usted se enamore de Yamaken-kun, ya que pasa más tiempo con él, y dijo que cuando él la fue a ver usted lo trato muy frívola.- _Se notaba que natsume-san estaba enojada conmigo por hacer que Haru se sienta así, y la entiendo… Yo también estoy enfadada conmigo misma por esa misma razón.- _

Shizuku: Dile a Haru que venga a buscarme luego de que termine las clases en el seminario la próxima semana. –_Le dije sonriendo._-

Asako: ¡Bien! –_Me contesto sonriente._-


	3. Chapter 3

_**En clases no sabía cómo comportarme con Yamaken luego de lo de ese día, de vez en cuando, cuando estábamos en clase me tomaba la mano por dos segundos y luego la soltaba, y cuando yo le hablaba se ruborizaba. No puedo negar que me gustaban esas particularidades de él, pero tenía que dejar de actuar como una niña tonta y ser responsable de mis actos y afrontar la verdad. **_

_**Luego de 3 días de estar junto a Yamaken, de que hayan besos de vez en cuando, decidí hablar con el después de clases, así que le pedí que vallamos a caminar. **_

Yamaken: ¿De qué querías hablarme? –_Pregunto con la misma expresión seria de siempre.- _

Shizuku: Creo que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, siempre seguí la regla de no hacer que los demás creen expectativas de mi y que luego salgan desilusionados, pero no pude contigo… Y es porque me importas y quise estar contigo a pesar de que esto no iba a ser bueno… -_Dije mirando el suelo._- Yamaken, estos últimos días contigo han sido perfectos, pero… Tengo que dejar de jugar, debo ir con la verdad. Me he dado cuenta que al que de verdad amo es a Haru. –_Sin más rodeos._-

Yamaken: -_Dejo de caminar._- ¿Estos días no significaron nada para ti? –_Sus cabellos no dejaban ver sus ojos._-

Shizuku: Fueron más importantes de lo que crees. Te amo Yamaken, pero lo nuestro no puede funcionar mientras yo deba estar con Haru.

Yamaken: ¿"debes"? ¿Quién te lo manda?

Shizuku: Mi corazón. –_Sentí como hice que el corazón de Yamaken se dañara._-

Yamaken: -_Hace una pequeña risita.- _Seguiste mi consejo, ¿Eh?

Shizuku: Así es. No quiero que pienses que eres inferior a Haru, solo que con Haru viví mas momento que contigo, y creo firmemente que con él es con quien debo estar. Aun así, nunca olvide todo lo que vivimos juntos, gracias. –_En ese momento Yamaken me tomo del hombro y me arrastro a un callejón que quedaba a pocos pasos de donde estábamos. Me concentre tanto en mis palabras que no note que Yamaken… Estaba llorando.- _

Yamaken: ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames? –_Pregunto entre lágrimas._-

Shizuku: No hay nada que puedas hacer. Lo siento. –_Sentí como si fuese a quebrarme, al igual que cuando Haru lloro. Lo abrace fuertemente._- Esta bien, encontraras a alguien que te ame como te lo mereces. –_Yamaken lloraba con cara de enojo._- Te amo, Yamaken. –_Sentí como su rostro se relajo al momento de decir esas palabras y él me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura.- _

_**Pasaron las dos semanas, las clases han terminado. Haru y yo somos pareja, por un lado me siento mal por reprimir mis sentimientos por Yamaken, pero estoy feliz de estar con quien de verdad amo. **_

_**Yamaken P.O.V.**_

_**Mi hermana Iyo me mando a hacer algunas compras para año nuevo, así que estoy en el centro comercial, pensando en aquella mujer, a la única que he amado y que me rompió el corazón, pero aun así… No puedo dejar de amarla. Para variar voy unos pasos detrás de ellos, están tomados de la mano… Mejor me cruzo de calle. Shizuku en ese momento me vio, y me brindo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan bella que es la única de hacerme feliz en un momento así… Jamás te olvidare… Shizuku. **_

_**Shizuku P.O.V.**_

_**Gracias Yamaken, por hacerme tan feliz… Aun te amo, y nunca te olvidare. **_

_En ese momento que ambos ojos se reencontraron se brindaron una cálida sonrisa entre ellos que era capaz de calmar el corazón del otro, y a pesar de ir por caminos separados, ellos sabían que algún día, tal vez, solo tal vez, su amor triunfaría. _


End file.
